The Choice
by Crossover For Idiots
Summary: "Right." Harry said knowing he wasn't going to like this, but at least he'd chosen it. One choice after a lifetime of none. The next moment Uchiha Haruto opened his eyes a second after he was destined to die. Re-Writing and Outlining, Returning Christmas Day 2013.
1. Prologue

_The Choice_

**PROLOGUE**

When Dumbledore told him he had a choice his first instinct wasn't, surprisingly to him, to go back and save his friends. He had saved the day so to speak. Voldemort would be a good deal weaker now that the Horcrux in him was gone and Harry trusted that Neville/Ron/Hermione would take care of Nagini. After that Voldemort would be weakened enough to kill. He trusted the others to win in his stead and he trusted Hermione would be curious enough to take a peek in the Pensive. She'd see the memories and explain Harry's death to the others. She'd make sure Snape got the recognition he deserved. Ginny, it didn't hurt so much to think of her now, Ginny would move on. As much as it hurt to think of her dating, or even marrying, someone else it would be better for her. He would be able to take care of her, to focus all his attention on her, he certainly wouldn't be the Savior of a nation and Ginny could have a normal life. Ginny deserved a normal peaceful life. As Harry considered this, as much as he knew everyone would miss him, he also knew that he didn't need to go.

Dumbledore seemed to sense when Harry came to his conclusion. When he smiled, Harry returned it. "I want peace." Dumbledore nodded sagely and stood.

"Sir, I'm not done." Harry warned taking a step away from his old teacher. Dumbledore gave him a calm look and noticing were Harry's gaze strayed shook his head. Before he could comment Harry cut in.

"I know you said it can't be helped, but I can't just leave him. He's only a baby." Harry told him, looking up at Dumbledore pleadingly. Dumbledore sighed, seeming to know Harry would do it anyway and with this semi-blessing Harry went to pick up the Baby Voldemort. He shuddered at the thought of touching it and suddenly a blanket lay beside him.

As Harry picked up the mutilated creature he immediately sensed magic in the air. It wasn't really doing anything yet but Harry could feel its presence as if it was a large creature waiting to react to whatever Harry's actions were. Harry frowned a little unease and began to walk to Dumbledore, who was watching him blue eyes wide and a little bemused. As Harry grew closer the magic grew more and more intense until it almost felt like it was brushing around Harry like walking through grass that grew waist high. Finally as he stepped beside Dumbledore there was a silent snap and the magic burst in Harry and traveling through him straight into the small body. Harry had the brief clear image of his mother smiling at him lovingly before he shivered and it was gone. Baby Voldemort gave a small shudder and went still. Still as death. Harry pulled back the blanket that was wrapped in a way that covered the baby's looks expecting the worst and suspecting Dumbledore had known Baby Voldemort would die when he picked him up. That was why he'd allowed it.

Harry though didn't find a dead body though, he found a inquisitive little baby face starring up at him with big dark eyes under a mess of black hair. Harry looked at Dumbledore sharply and the man gave him a grandfatherly smile.

"You've chosen a hard path my boy. By picking up this one you've changed the course of the train. You can no longer continue onwards my boy." Noting how Harry's face closed at the thought of going back to face Voldemort, adult version, Dumbledore continued hurriedly. "Not back to the battle, my dear boy. No, you've lost that option. The train will take you someplace neither of us would dream of imagining, but where exactly I know not."

Harry wasn't surprised at a cryptic answer, yet again, or the bright twinkle in his eyes. Harry gave the scarlet train a suscpious glance. "I didn't mess up something important by doing this have I?" Harry questioned unable to keep anxiety out of his voice.

"Oh heavens no," Dumbledore informed him cheerfully, laughing a little, but then his face went to a serious one that Harry didn't like. "Just remember doing this means no turning back."

"Right," Harry grumbled, knowing now something he was definitely not going to like was about to happen, but deciding he would have at least chosen it this time. One choice after a lifetime of being pushed into things.

"Don't worry. You'll have a friend to help you if you have any questions." Dumbledore told him and gave him a rather forceful pat on the back sending him onto the train. Instinctively Harry grabbed a hold of Baby Voldemort protectively as the door to the train shut behind him loudly. Harry spun around to look at Dumbledore horrified only to find him already disappearing as the train rolled away. Dazed Harry looked down at the bundle in his arms and jerked a little. He had to hold in crazy laughter at the adorable sight of the Dark Lord sucking his thumb contentedly in Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Just-Die and his arch-nemesis's arms.


	2. Chapter 1

_The Choice_

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Mikoto-sama!" a voice called from behind the Lady of the Uchiha Clan. The woman turned to find the Uchiha Midwife Kyoko running towards her. The old woman's eyes were wide and her lips were trembling with the strain of trying to keep her emotions in check. Never a good sign. Mikoto felt a prickle of unease at the old woman's clear distress, but she couldn't give the sight the proper showing of emotion. Dimly Mikoto realized she was in shock.

Kyoko came to a panting halt before Mikoto and gasping spoke. "Miaka-chan has given birth!"

Mikoto jerked a little giving the woman a hard stare as a bit of anger warmed her chest. It was tradition that the Lady of the Uchiha Clan was present for all births to welcome the new member into the clan. For Mikoto not to be present would be a slight that no Uchiha would be able to recover from. For Mikoto not to have been informed was a slight against the Lady of Clan that no one would have dared. At least until now.

"Why was I not alerted?" Mikoto questioned coolly latching on to this, distressing but welcome distraction. Kyoko went paler and Mikoto realized that she'd activated her Sharingan without meaning to. Mikoto forced the Kekkei Genkai down and Kyoko relaxed, to show another Uchiha the Sharingan was one of the most deadly threats an Uchiha could make.

"The Council Chamber was locked. Miaka-chan needed me." Kyoko told her and after a slight uneasy pause. "The birth wasn't easy, the child did not survive."

Mikoto calmed herself at those words pity clenching her heart as a hand unconsciously drifted up to her large swelling belly. She'd lost three babies before this early in the pregnancies. The losses had been devastating, even without the clan knowing, which would have ruined her public image. Mikoto wouldn't have cared them knowing, each time she'd felt that hopeful little spark of life it had been crushed. The pain of that would make the alienation of her clan mates nothing by comparison. Mikoto and Fugaku were taking no chances at this and the first second Mikoto had suspected she was pregnant she and Fugaku had agreed it was time for her to retire from active duty. The last few months her husband had been both endearing and annoying in his protectiveness and attentiveness to her whims.

The thought of her husband shocked Mikoto back into reality as the cold dread her shock had been blocking washed over her. She grabbed onto the only thing that could distract her from the devastating news the council had just delivered.

"Take me to her." Mikoto told the wild eyed Midwife. Kyoko hesitated and after a moment spoke again.

"There's something else you should know Mikoto-sama." Kyoko told her not looking directly at her. The slight tremble in her voice and the tension in the woman's shoulders told Mikoto that Kyoko had not ran to her, abandoning her normal dignity, just because a teenage girl had given birth to a stillborn.

"What?" Mikoto demanded, knowing whatever could cause the alarm and odd fear in the hardy old woman must be particularly bad.

"Miaka-chan did not survive." Kyoko said. Mikoto felt like she'd been given another blow and wavered a bit. To lose a child while most of the clan was away at war was bad enough, but to lose the mother too would be a hard blow on the clans morale. Especially when it was so rare for girls to develop Sharingan, like Miaka had. Especially when the latest casualty lists were listing the Head of the Clan and over twenty others as MIA or KIA.

"But that's not all." Kyoko said swallowing hard the odd terror in her eyes shocking and worrying Mikoto.

"There's more?" Mikoto questioned uselessly. Kyoko nodded looking pale and uncertain, but gesturing for Mikoto to follow her. Truly wary and concerned now, Mikoto complied. They passed others on their way to Miaka's home, but they weren't stopped. Everyone had heard by now about the battle, though they didn't know the full details he council and their Lady had discussed. If they had the Clan would have been in turmoil. As it was Mikoto simply nodded to them and gave her best reassuring smile when she found it needed. Being married to Mikoto had made her quite the actress and she'd learned, even more so than a normal Uchiha, to keep her emotions in check and show a careful facade when she wasn't around her closest friends or her husband. Even then it was only in private.

Miaka's home was on the very outskirts of the compound, where it was half hidden in the woods of the private Uchiha training ground and with no close neighbors. Miaka had inherited her sense of privacy from her father it seemed. Kagami was the only Uchiha of high rank who lived outside the compound. The truth was not even she or Fugaku knew the location of the man's home, he was much too paranoid and secretive to allow that. She doubted even the Hokage knew where exactly Kagami was. On the rare occasions he had deigned to talk to her, not that he was particularly verbose to begin with, he'd told her he moved his home every week for further protection. He was completely and utterly convinced that his old teammate Danzo Shimura was tracking him and would try something, what that something was he never elaborated on, if he stayed in one place too long. Having met Danzo herself, Mikoto wouldn't be surprised if the old War hawk was plotting something. She also suspected that if Kagami wasn't so loyal to his Clan that he would have fled Fire Country a long time ago to avoid the one eyed man just for this reason. Mikoto couldn't say she would have blamed him. But it she did think it was a lucky thing he was. The man was gave very good advice and was a very good Council member.

From what Mikoto understood Miaka had taken after her father not only in the placement of her home, but in her relationships too. The girl had always given all clan members, with the exception of her younger sister and elderly father, the same polite distance. She'd never been one to form connections. It had been a surprise to everyone when she'd announced her pregnancy. Despite her attractive features and high status as Kagami's daughter, for all his faults he was a magnificent Shinobi, Miaka had yet to have many suitors. But she'd assured the Clan her lover had been an Uchiha, though she refused to name him. Many thought this meant he was already in a relationship and the women of the Clan had kept a sharp eye on their men to see if they showed any hint of knowing Miaka as more than just a fellow clan member. When the months passed and no one paid her any special attention the women decided that the girl's lover must have been lost in the war and left it at that, allowing Miaka to fade back into quiet obscurity.

Mikoto was given the full impact of how little the girl's connection to others was by the first few seconds of examining her home. To say it was Spartan was being too generous,. Mikoto had met ROOT members with more personality. The house looked empty and col, but was almost disturbingly clean. It smelled like death.

Kyoko led Mikoto through the empty immaculate house to a small bedroom. The first thing she noticed was the still, sheet covered form on the bed. It was easy to pick out Miaka's small body and Mikoto felt a stab of grief at the of one of her clan members. It was a familiar feeling by now. The war was taking more and more lives everyday. Then Mikoto saw why Kyoko had brought her here.

"I thought you said the child was stillborn." Mikoto said sharply. Next to the bed a squirming blood stained bundle sat on the floor. It was a birthing blanket, blocking the child it was wrapped around from view.

"He was Mikoto-sama." Kyoko said, words coming out in a rush as she eyed the blanket with undisguised revulsion. "I gave him to Miaka, the girl insisted on seeing him even though he was dead. She named him Haruto and the life went out of her. She was dead before she hit the bed and the second, the very second, she stopped breathing the child started screaming. I swear to you that boy was dead the moment he was born."

Mikoto looked at the grim faced old woman and nodded, taking her at her word. Mikoto slowly approached the bundle, which had gone eerily still when she and Kyoko began talking. She could feel Kyoko's anxious stare behind her. As she bent down to touch the child Kyoko spoke up once more.

"Mikoto-sama look at his eyes." The old woman's voice was high-pitched and it was clear she'd finally gotten out what had so troubled her.

Mikoto lifted the child senses alert and tense. The child curled into her and she moved the blanket aside. At first all she saw was messy black Uchiha hair and oddly smooth, pale white skin for a newborn. Then the child turned his chubby little face towards her, a rather impatient expression on his face. Mikoto strangled a gasp, the only break in her perfect composure.

The child had been born with the Sharingan active.

Something that hadn't occurred since Uchiha Madara and his brother Izuna.

But it wasn't the familiar red with three black swirls starring up at Mikoto questioningly. It was the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Call the council to Miaka's home and tell them we have an emergency. Do it discretely Kyoko." Mikoto ordered, the steel in her voice leaving no room for argument. Kyoko was gone in seconds revealing she hadn't lost her Shinobi training despite being retired for years. The second the woman was gone Mikoto fell to her knees the shock and turmoil of the day catching up with her. All she could do was look into the face of an infant with the eyes of a murderer and wait for the Council to assemble.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: These chapters are seeming to stay really short. I'm not sure if they'll get any better, but here's the next chapter. Sorry if the endings a little abrupt. And to answer the most asked question no Harry and Tom did not combine, Tom will show up later. Also if anyone wants to suggestions for what sort of powers Harry should have and Tom at that are welcome.**

* * *

><p><em>The Choice<em>

**CHAPTER TWO**

There was no question that the child's eyes needed to be kept secret and Mikoto was an obvious choice to keep him in her home. No one could enter the private residence of the Head and Clan orphans were under the guardianship of the Head of their Clan Head, though they were usually raised in the clan orphanage by other clan members. It wasn't that unusual for Heads or their wives to take a special interest in one or two and welcome them into their homes though, so no one would look too closely at Mikoto taking care of the boy. Especially when his only living relatives were an aunt on the front lines and a paranoid grandfather.

The first few weeks with the child were disturbing. For the first week straight he used his Mangekyo constantly. Both Mikoto and the Council were amazed by the pure chakra stores that meant the child possessed. But after seven days those stores finally failed and a private Uchiha Medic-nin had to be brought in to do a chakra transfer. It was clear that if the child did not stop using his eyes then he would kill himself before his first month of life. Mikoto had been unsure of how to stop him, but finally she just settled on telling the child point blank, since he had such an eerie understanding of everything around him. She'd been both relieved and disturbed, by the child's obvious understanding.

For the first time since he was born Mikoto saw the child's real eye color. They were a dark emerald green that made Mikoto gasp. She'd never seen green eyes. She'd known it was possible of course, but no one in Konohagakure had such eyes. And it was a brilliant deep color. Eyes like that, though beautiful, though eerily so and ancient, should have assured the child would not have had the Sharingan. The only members of the Uchiha Clan with dark brown and black eyes could possess the Sharingan, blue or lighter browns meant the Kekkei Genkai had passed the child over. It was oddly fitting to Mikoto that such a powerful child would be born with impossible eyes.

He didn't activate his Mangekyo again, but he was constantly watching Mikoto as she moved about the house and when he was focusing on something he would sometimes activate a normal three tomoe Sharingan.

A little of the tension in the house relaxed when news of her husband's survival came from the battlefield, but he couldn't return home yet and since the information was so sensitive, they'd been unable to inform him of the child's birth.

It left Mikoto both weary and snappy. She hadn't seen any of her friends for fear of news of the child spreading. Kushina would never spread anything around on purpose, but the girl was talkative and Mikoto couldn't risk a slip. She knew her friend was hurt by the silence, but she knew Mikoto well enough not to press. Mikoto had always opened up to Kushina when she was ready. The Clan was hardly a help. Mikoto loved them, she really did, but for them she had to be strong at all times. She hadn't been able to open up to her formerly close cousins or friends since the day she married Fugaku. She would never regret the decision, but some days, especially without a certain motormouth red head, were lonelier than others. And Mikoto was having a lot of lonely days. Except for council meetings she hardly saw anyone, rarely leaving the house anymore. Her only visitor was Kyoko, but those were always tense.

The fact was that Haruto hated the Midwife.

At first Mikoto thought she was imagining it, but she grew more and more certain. Every time the woman came the always quiet child would fuss until Mikoto picked him up and wouldn't let her lay him down until the woman left. He always activated his Sharingan when Kyoko visited and watched the Midwife with narrow unnerving eyes until the woman couldn't take it anymore. Mikoto had started to resent the child for chasing away the only company she had, but the closer she came to giving birth, the more she started to wonder if there might be a reason for the behavior.

Kyoko had started to act oddly. Gone was her normal dignified air. Her clothes, which had always been impeccable though old, were starting to show wear and her hair, always worn up carefully, was being thrown into a messy braid. If that wasn't enough Mikoto had more than once caught her wondering in places she shouldn't be in Mikoto's home. Then there were times that she seemed to be talking to herself. Mikoto forgave this though, suspecting it had more to do with the strain of the war and Kyoko's rising age than anything else. The woman had a rough year, losing her only soon in early January and then her grandchild and daughter-in-law.

But still some old instinct that had always told Mikoto when danger was near made her watch the woman. Made her shorten their meetings. Made Mikoto not want Kyoko to be the one who deliver her son. But Mikoto kept it to herself, scolding herself. Kyoko had always been a loyal good woman. She'd delivered Fugaku and Fugaku's father and even played nanny to both when they were younger. She'd been involved in the birth of every Uchiha for the past fifty years. Her loyalty was unquestionable. As unquestionable as her moral standing.

"He'll be born soon." Kyoko observed a warm smile on her face as her glowing green hand stroked Mikoto large stomach.

Mikoto nodded, smiling to herself and wishing desperately Fugaku would be back when that happened. At least Kyoko was looking better. The woman's hair had clearly had some effort but into it and her cloths were better than they had in weeks. And with that smile Mikoto could see the kind old woman who'd given her candies when she was a child. It made Mikoto feel ridiculous. Clearly Kyoko had been going through a rough spot and she was finally recovering from it. Mikoto supposed it might have been Miaka's death that caused it. It had been years since the old woman had lost a mother after all.

Haruto, who'd been left in his crib while Kyoko did her examination, eyed the scene with as much distrust and frustration as a two month old baby could. He'd only allowed himself to be put in the crib so long as the two women stayed within his sight. His green eyes instantly bled red as Kyoko glanced his way, causing the woman to turn back with a shiver. Mikoto frowned. She knew the boy understood more than any baby had a right to and she'd told him quite plainly to stop harassing the Midwife.

"That's it." Mikoto said pushing herself to her feet abruptly, startling both the Midwife and the baby. Mikoto marched over to Haruto's crib and picked up the baby unceremoniously. Instantly big green eyes were looking at her innocently. Mikoto frowned surprised by the sudden realization that the child was quite cute. He'd been her only companion besides Kyoko for weeks and she'd only ever found his obvious intellect and unimaginable skills disturbing. She'd never really thought of the fact that he was still just a baby. She shook the thought off though. For now Haruto needed a scolding and he needed it now.

"I've told you to stop harassing Kyoko-san." Mikoto told him and under Kyoko's perplexed gaze left the room and marched towards Fugaku's office. Haruto looked at her wide eyed as she opened the door to the office, revealing the small bed her husband used when his work kept him in there for days.

Haruto looked panicked at the idea, clearly understanding what was going on, and Mikoto almost relented. But she stopped herself. She would do this. She had to.

"I'll come get you when Kyoko-san leaves. Be good." Mikoto told him as firmly as she could and returned to the kitchen where they'd been doing the exam. Kyoko had set out two cups of tea.

"Is something wrong milady?" Kyoko asked old eyes concerned. Mikoto shook her head.

"I'm just teaching the child how to properly behave." Mikoto explained taking the seat across from the woman. The tea smelt sweet and of some unfamiliar flavor. "What is this?"

"It's a new mixture, good for calming and for helping a restless child in the womb." Kyoko explained and then gave Mikoto a considering look. "You do realize the child is still a baby. He's going to be fussy and possessive of you. As the only person he sees, he's probably identified you as his mother and he's developed enough to know I take away your attention. Please don't be too harsh on him."

Mikoto frowned. That did make sense. Clearly she'd been mistaken to believe the child's behavior had a deeper meaning. It was ridiculous really. She took a sip of the tea and instantly felt relaxed.

"It's quite good." Mikoto said relishing the sweet taste coating her mouth. Odd she didn't normally enjoy sweets. Kyoko smiled looking pleased. She took another sip.

"Do you suspect it will be an easy birth?" Mikoto questioned shoulder falling loosely to the back of her chair.

"Oh, very easy. I'll simply cut you open and take the child." Kyoko said sweetly.

Mikoto's breath caught as her arms fell uselessly against the table hands going limp her cup falling out of them. The numbness was spreading more quickly, more quickly than any paralyzing agent she'd ever known. Kyoko was watching her was a sickly pleased smile.

"Why?" Mikoto said eyes drooping and voice already slurred. She'd only had two drinks it shouldn't be affecting her so badly.

"Your war took my son, I'm taking yours." Kyoko said serenely, standing and coming to stand beside the already comatose woman. Smiling down at her, Kyoko hummed to herself. Now I'll she needed was to kill the little monster that had seen her and to get to the drop point.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow I don't know what happened today, but I just sat down and wrote all of this. I've had some bad writers block in everything, but apparently reading 99 chapters of the new manga (Fairy Tail) I'm into in three days, liberal doses of Levy X Gajeel fluffiness in fanfictions (If you haven't seen/read Fairy Tail you won't know who I'm talking about), and getting some real sleep finally after getting not one, but _two_ jobs and dealing with college classes is the cure. Hope you like next chapter will be Harry POV probably and to the reviewer who asked the reason Kyoko said "**your war**" was because she blames Mikoto's generation for both starting the war and Fugaku for backing the decision for Konoha to get embroiled in it, not that they had much choice.**

* * *

><p><em>The Choice<em>

**CHAPTER THREE**

Kushina had a bad feeling. One that had started when she realized Mikoto was avoiding her. It had left her restless and irritable, something her fellow shinobi had quickly picked up on giving Kushina and her infamous hair trigger temper a wide berth. Minato's absence certainly didn't help either. Her blond boyfriend was usually good at calming her down. Without him the feelings just built and built until she found herself unable to stand it. Usually this led to Kushina doing something incredibly reckless, dangerous, hilarious, or some combination of the three.

Like right now.

Kushina was sneaking into the Uchiha compound and more specifically the Head's home. Kushina had learned a lot about Uchiha politics during her time as teammate and once rival to Mikoto and one thing she knew for sure best friend or not, no Uchiha would take kindly to her entering the Clan Head's home to visit their pregnant Lady without so much as a by-your-leave. Kushina though had learned to follow her instincts and her instincts were screaming to get to Mikoto _now_, Uchiha security be damned. Even Kurama had been antsy recently, muttering to himself about the reports of foreign shinobi so close to the border. True he refused to explain why the information Kushina and her team had collected on the Hokage's behest had so interested him, but when tied in with the gleam that entered his eye when he'd learned about Mikoto's pregnancy Kushina didn't like it. At all.

Hence the sneaking.

"Fuck." Kushina hissed barely stopping a fire trap in time as she went over Mikoto's roof. Even with her quick sealing skills she still got a little singed to Kurama's amusement. Kushina directed some angry thoughts to him, not bothering to completely verbalize knowing he'd get the picture. Kurama brushed it off, remaining strangely more there than usual, but keeping his mentions under wrap so not to distract her.

Kushina didn't like it.

She's finally managed to make a sort of pact with him three years ago, after hating each other equally for so long and they'd formed an almost working relationship. Kurama had even cracked a few jokes, most of them rather violent and definitely mean spirited when compared to Kushina's own sense of humor, but revealing the change in their relationship dynamic nonetheless. She'd begun learning quite a bit about him sense then. One thing Kushina knew for sure, Kurama was never so aware and attentive in her mind unless she had a should-be-fatal wound or he found something incredibly interesting. And Kurama's definition of interesting didn't exactly coincide with Kushina's.

Kushina paused over the kitchen entrance from one of the large house's many courtyards. She listened with the heightened hearing allowed her and realized something disturbing. There was nothing. Swinging down from the roof Kushina bit back a gasp at the sight of a broken cup with a sickly sweet smelling tea surrounding it and the sliding door wide open. That was definitely not like Mikoto. Kushina's nose wrinkled instantly as she bent closer to get a better scent of the tea. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew it was bad and she wanted as much information as she could.

_Damn it Kurama what is that smell?_ She demanded worry for Mikoto making her tone harsher than it had been in a while. She could feel him contemplating whether or not to answer her.

_**It's called the Ice Flower. It grows native to the Northern Countries. When used in poisons it makes the victims limbs feel like ice, paralyzing them for hours, if not given the antidote the victim can suffer permanent paralysis and death. It's almost extinct and grows only in high mountains. It wouldn't be surprising if the Slug Woman didn't know about it much less **_**you**_**.**_

Before Kushina's panic could fully take hold at the confirmation that something horrible had definitely happened to her friend she heard another sound. Something like an animal snuffling. Turning around this time she found herself unable to strangle her gasp. It was a deer, but very different from the Nara animals, he was huge with magnificent antlers. Most of all he was glowing made entirely of silvery light and warmth. The animal looked at her with calm wonderful eyes and took a step forward nudging her with his nose. A tingle spread through Kushina from where he touched exploding as warmth in her chest as her fondest memories of Mikoto and Minato, the two most important people in her life, rushed through her mind.

Following him as he rushed down the halls she could feel Kurama fully alert and not bothering to hide any more.

_Do you know what it is?_

_**No. And that is a feat in itself.**_

_Do you think it's dangerous?_

_**Does it feel dangerous you moron?**_

Kushina didn't bother to respond the warmth still lingering in her chest as she ran after the animal through the mazelike turns of the homes. Normally Kushina was fascinated by the intricate house her friend had married into, but now she was to worried to care about it. The stag stopped outside a bathroom and swung his large head towards the door before vanishing in the air. Kushina felt a chill go down her spine. Kushina would never admit it, even to Minato, but she'd always been unnerved by ghost stories and any tales of strange apparitions and now she'd met one.

Throwing the door aside the first things Kushina noticed was that her feet were wet and that the water was running in the bathtub. Approaching it cautiously she hesitated only for a second before pulling aside the currents. She was met with the strangest sight she'd ever beheld, including the creature she'd just met. It was an infant complete submerged in water with an air bubble surrounding his head. Even as Kushina registered the sight she was grabbing the baby and pulling him out.

The child gasped as she pulled him out pulling in a deep breath and shuddering against her chest ice cold. Remembering Mikoto's basic medical training she'd drilled Kushina over right before the Chunin Exams she instantly began pumping chakra through his small body to warm him, trying her best to not use to much so he didn't get chakra poisoning. Finally the shivering stopped and his messy Uchiha hair was dry and incredibly soft against Kushina's neck as it went every which way.

His eyes had the Sharingan.

Kushina was confused now. Mikoto was gone, likely kidnapped, a strange creature had appeared out of nowhere and led Kushina here, and here was what seemed to be the failed attempted drowning of an infant Uchiha. Kushina didn't understand how these connected together, but she did now that the more time she spent here this likely she was to catch up with Mikoto. Frustrated and worried Kushina looked down at the infant held awkwardly against her chest.

"Do you know where Mikoto is little one?" Kushina answered voice tight and going through the quickest routes from here to where the reports of the foreign shinobi. She might not now who had taken Mikoto are where she was right now, but she had a feeling those shinobi had something to do with it.

In answer the stag appeared to her left and nuzzled her side impatiently. Looking into the frustrated, now startlingly green eyes of the infant she gave a nod.

"I can take a hint." Kushina told him and followed the creature once more hoping that it, or rather she suspected the infant, knew what he was doing.


End file.
